Worlds Of No Fun
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Dean and Lauren's first date turns into a nightmare when a ghost from a theme park tries to get Dean for herself. Mild Hurt!Dean. Hotness as usual. I'm an R&R junkie! Just a mental note. Sequel to Forget Me Not
1. Meeting Lauren

--Hey guys! My psychotic mind and came up with another one! N-joy!! : ) --

1

**Lauren's POV:**

I don't want to go out with this guy. I really don't. When I gave him my number I didn't actually think he would call me back. I gotta be careful and not underestimate this guy. He was cute and everything but...you couldn't get close to someone in this line of work. It just, well, didn't work. People get hurt and I know that. I was raised to know that.

I had to start hunting when I was six. I tried so hard to be better than my sister, Lindsay. It never worked. Lindsay always did better, even when she didn't she got more praise than me. The first demon I exorcised went unnoticed. Mom and Dad swooned over Lindsay every chance they got. But I knew who Lindsay really was. She killed things that weren't hurting anyone. She killed animals for no reason. She was evil. I knew that too.

Then Mom and Dad died. Damn vampires. Things got a helluva lot worse for me. Lindsay tried to boss me around. I didn't take her crap. I kicked her ass. She never tried to tell me what to do again.

My father had been the best hunter in the U.S. at the time. He taught me and Lindsay everything, but I paid attention. After he died I got ahold of his and Mom's journals. And learned more. Things they would have never told us. Lindsay stopped hunting with me when I was ten. She'd go off and do her own thing, I'd hunt and kick ass with no back-up. I realize hunting at ten is very young, I know that hopefully you do, but I did. Most of the things I killed out of luck. Pure luck. I believe in angels because of my jacked up childhood.

Yes I saw Lindsay all the time. She'd come back home whenever she could. She'd harp on my ass because I wasn't out and looking for hunts, I stayed home and waited for them to come to me. I was fourteen, she was sixteen. I couldn't pull off a fake I.D. like she could. I told her to bug me in two years.

The last hunt she took me on ended in the worst possible way. She was killed by some guy who thought she was a demon. I almost killed him but found I didn't have Lindsay's mean streak. So I knocked him out and cremated my sister. I've been on my own since then.

That was nine years ago. I lost everyone to hunting and I wasn't about to get close to anyone and let it happen again. And my entire life I had a secret. I'm psychic. I see past, present, and future. But it's never good. I only see pain, suffering, the stuff they leave out of the history books. I've had these visions since I was little. I thought I would grow out of them. Apparently I won't.

So I left my parents house when Lindsay died. I headed to Alabama, I had heard the vamps that killed my parents were there. I found Daniel's bar, named after Charlie Daniels of course, and within that bar I found a family.

Jill and her twin brother Jack own the bar, it still makes me laugh hysterically that someone actually named their kids Jack and Jill. Jill has long blond hair, green eyes, and will kick your ass in a second. Jack was the same, except his hair was short. They're twenty-seven and business is booming. Shawn keeps the place under control. And he is about the coolest old guy I've ever met. Like Sam Elliot cool. Actually he kind of looks like him too.

The bartender Tracy and all of the other waitresses are kick ass, but they're more like Coyote Ugly. They let me work there when I'm in town to earn a couple extra bucks. Credit card fraud can only go so far.

I bought an apartment down here, keep maitenance on it when I'm gone, pay the bills online, and I stop in when I need a break. This was the closest thing I had to home in a long time.

That's where I met him. God what was his name? David or Dan...Dean! That's it, Dean. He's supposed to be here...

_Knock, knock, knock._

_Speak of the devil._ I thought. I walked to the door and pull it open.

He had that same cocky smile he had at the bar. Black T-shirt, jeans with holes in them, bad boy vibe radiating from him...

_If only Daddy could see me now. _I had to admit, when I said he was cute earlier, I lied. He is sexy as hell! Though the cockiness gets on my nerves...like a lot.

"Hey," He said. His deep, velvety voice still gave me goosebumps.

_Don't fall in. Keep your wits about you. This guy has a lot to prove to you. Stay focused. _

"Hi." I said, grabbing my purse. "So where are we goin' again?" He smiled slyly.

"Not tellin'." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow don't I feel juvenile." I said sarcastically. I walked past him and out the door, closing my own door. He followed me shortly after as I flounced down the hallway and out the front doors. I saw my car, the prettiest Chevelle I had ever seen and the only thing I inherrited from Mom. A black Impala was parked next to it. Also beautiful. I mean really friggin gorgeous.

_Who the hell does that belong to?_ I wondered. I turned to Dean.

"Who's car are we takin' mine or yours?" I asked. Dean walked over to the Impala.

"Mine." He grinned. I stopped my jaw from dropping. "Which car's yours?" He asked. I patted the hood of my Chevelle. His smile broadened. "Oh my god are you serious?" He asked. I nodded. "Wow you're awesome." He said. I smiled.

"That beautiful piece of machinery yours?" I asked, gesturing to the car. Dean nodded. "What is it? '67 Impala? And that better be leather interior." I said. Dean laughed.

"Nothin but." He said. He opened the passenger side door and let me in. I noted the gesture. He got in and started the car, engine purring. I smiled. He flicked a dial on the radio and the car was instantly filled with music.

_"Welcome to the jungle. We got fun and games..." _Dean grinned and tapped his hand on the steering wheel. I sang along, not thinking anything of it. I sang all the time.

"Whoa." Dean said. I stopped and looked at him.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothin'...damn." He said.

"What?" I asked loudly. He laughed.

"You can sing." He said. I shrugged.

"Yeah and..?" He shook his head. I looked at him again. He looked at me. His eyes are greener than Ireland on St. Patrick's Day. I had a feeling about this guy. Whether it was good or bad...well the day was still young.

--More soon guys! Tell me if you like the start!--


	2. Date

--Hello my darlings! I have got to start remembering to credit songs! Last Chap, "Welcome to the Jungle" Guns 'N Roses--

2

**Dean's POV**

She's hot. That's really all I can say. That was the first thing I noticed. I mean damn! Girl has got body karate going on! She does seem a little bitchy though. Almost standoffish. But hey, what the hell do I have to worry about? I'm Dean Winchester. I could get the most faithful nun...well, if she was hot.

And man can this girl sing. Last time I heard vocal cords like that I was at a Pat Benatar concert. (Don't ask why I was there.) Anyway when I met Lauren she acted like she liked to have fun, so I'm takin' her to a theme park. A little lame. Yes. A little cliche. Yes. I'll admit to that. But from my experience girls like slightly lame and cliche.

Her car was sexy as hell. That was probably the best lookin' Chevelle I had ever seen in my life. And the fact she knew the year and model of my baby only added to the hotness. She was beautiful. Her brown hair gleaming in the hot sun. Tight, trim body in a camo tank-top, and cutoff shorts. And her eyes. Clear as a Kansas morning blue. Damn.

I put the car in park and heard her scoff:

"Are you serious?" She asked. I grinned.

"Yeah."

"This was the last place I figured you'd take me." She said.

"Oh you'll find out later that I'm just _full _of surprises." I said, laying that Winchester charm on thick. She didn't seem to be fazed.

"Yeah uh-huh." She opened the door of my car and walked out. I laughed. I like a challenge.

Sam was chillin' out a few counties over. After a few hellish weeks of non-stop hunting he needed a break, well, he said he wanted one from me anyway.

I got out of the car and followed her. Many people goin' past her stopped and looked back, mostly guys. I felt that surge of jealousy as the angry monster in my gut reared its ugly head. I clenched my jaw and toned it down.

"Are you comin' or do you enjoy walking so damn slow?" She shouted. I jogged to catch up.

"I was just admiring the view." I said grinning. She walked faster, scowl on her face.

_C'mon Dean don't blow this. _I smiled. _Time to take a different tactic._ I jogged up to her again. "Look Lauren I'm sorry." I said, stepping in front of her. "If that offended you I'm sorry." She got an "as if" look on her face and continued walking.

"Yeah right." She huffed.

"Hey I said I was sorry. What do you want from me?" I asked. She stopped and turned.

"Look Dean I don't like macho fasods. I don't like cheeky comments about my body and I don't like guys bein' as cocky as you are when they're just tryin' to hide who they really are." She said. My brows raised. She'd caught me. Dead on.

"Wow, I-I'm sorry." I said. She sighed.

"If the rest of the day is gonna go like this, tell me now and I'll leave." I shook my head. I didn't want her to leave. There was something about her that I liked. A lot. I didn't know what it was, but her leaving was the last thing I wanted her to do. So I shook my head. "Good." She smiled. I melted.

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

He was a man of his word. The day was nothing like the first ten minutes. He was actually pretty sweet.

"So how long have you been hunting?" He asked me, right after we got off the craziest roller coaster I have ever been on.

"Since I was six so that would be...about eighteen years." I shrugged. He smiled.

"That, that's awesome." He said. I tried not to blush.

"Thanks." I said. "How about you?" I asked.

"I've only been doing it since I was nine." He said. I nodded.

"That's awesome."I said. He laughed softly. We glanced around at the various stores and restaurants. Man was I starving.

"Hungry?" He asked. Huh, must read minds. I nodded.

"How could you tell?" I asked.

"I could hear your stomach growling from over here." He said, a soft smile playing on his lips. I laughed, so did he. He held up a finger, gesturing me to wait a second and walked over to a food stand. A few minutes later he came back with two plastic baskets full of burgers and fries.

"Bon appetite." He grinned. I smiled. He handed me one of the baskets and we sat down on the curb of the walkway. "We can go get a table if you want." He said, mouth full. I shook my head and wiped ketchup off of my chin.

"No, I like this. Tables are too high maintenance." I said. He laughed. We sat on the curb and watched the darkening sky. "This was fun."

"Yeah," He nodded. "I guess it was." He looked around and glanced over his shoulder, his eyes lit up and he grinned. "Now there's my game." He said, standing. I followed suit. He started walking toward one of those "test your strength" games. I rolled my eyes.

"If you're trying to prove something you don't have to." I said. He shook his head and handed me his food basket.

"What kind of guy would I be if I took a girl to an amusement park and didn't win her some giant cheap stuffed animal?" He said. I giggled. He paid the guy running the stand and walked over to the game. He grabbed the mallet, twirled it, and smiled at me. I smiled again. He raised it above his head and swung it down as hard as he could. I bit my lower lip watching his muscles move. The metal bar sprang up and struck the bell with a loud clang. I gasped and laughed.

"You are the only guy I've ever seen do that ever." I said. He shrugged and smiled. He walked back over to the stand, pointed and grabbed something small and skinny from the guy running it. He walked over to me and handed me a plastic red rose. I grinned. "Plastic?" I said.

"Real ones die. This one lasts forever." He smiled. I laughed.

"Do you know how cheesy you just sounded?" I asked.

"Yeah I do." He giggled. "Hey the park's closing soon." He said.

"We can go." I said, even though I _really _didn't want to.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

We got to her apartment about forty-five minutes later. I walked her to her door, daring to grasp her hand. Surprisingly she took mine and didn't push me away.

"I had a good time." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah me too." I said. She turned her doorknob, but still was facing me.

_Is she gonna let me kiss her?_ I leaned forward but she dodged me. _Dammit. _She shook her head.

"Not on the first date baby." She said. I shrugged. She smiled. She kissed two of her fingers and pushed them to my lips. I laughed.

"Gee thanks." I said. She smiled again. "So, can we do this again sometime?" She shrugged.

"Maybe." She said. The faint scent of her perfume encircled me. "Good night." She said.

"Good night." She slipped into her apartment. I sighed and walked back outside. I wasn't going back to the motel room with Sam. I was going back to the amusement park. But I wasn't worried about the hunt ahead. I wasn't worried about anything. I was replaying her calling me baby over and over again in my head.

--Did you like? Yes? No? Why don't you review and tell me?--


	3. Cleo

-- Wuz up! More for my fans!--

3

**Lauren's POV**

I shut my door and sighed. Did I want to kiss him? Hell yeah I did! But was it good for our career situation? Hell no. Don't get attached. That was pounded into my skull my whole life. With this job you got to save other people's lives but give up your own. Yeah it sucked, but what could you do about it?

I had a hunt to go on tonight. Coincidentally it was the same amusement park Dean had taken me to.

Deaths at amusement parks were common but this one had had a few too many. And they all had the same MO. Young guys with girlfriends. And I knew why.

When this park opened in 1985 a young woman named Cleo Davis went there with her then lover and boyfriend. Alan something. Any way Cleo was known for enjoying various men's company, sometimes several at a time. And Alan knew that. While they were at the amusement park he dumped her after finding out she had "entertained" his best friend the night before.

Cleo was crushed. She hated the feeling of being alone and convinced herself that she couldn't live without Alan. So, she went to the water ride called Rapids, which is based on the Nile river's rapids, and drowned herself. Ah, what a tragic way to go. And every year she haunts the park for a week. She finds a guy she likes, the guy rejects her and she kills them. And she uses the rides to do it.

One guy died after falling off of a roller coaster and his seat belt as fastened when he went up. Another guy drowned on the same ride she did. Mostly they looked like accidents, your average ordinary theme park death. But it was a little too patterned and crispy to be accidents.

So I went. I got into my exceptionally sexy car and drove back to the park, armed and dangerous. Though I was a little out of it. That damn Dean and his, I don't know, his Deaness. Yes that was the only word I could think of. Man he's sweet. And sweet lookin' too. Ah, stay focused.

I got to the park a little while later, parking my car about a block away. Car's safety first, mine second. I cover my tracks when I go on a hunt so I went to disable the security system. To my surprise the disabling had already been done by someone else. I climbed the fence easily, guns with iron bullets, salt, lighter fluid, and a book of matches easily reachable on my person. I won't tell you where, a magician never reveals their secrets.

They didn't bother having a security guard on staff. They had a high-tech security system. I laughed at the thought.

I walked through the empty park. Trash cleaned up, lights out, the place was rather creepy. The only sound I heard was the slight crunch of a leaf under my shoe. Then I heard a scuffle, and footsteps accompanying it. I darted around the side of a building. The footsteps got closer and closer. I gripped my gun, ready to shoot the ectoplasmic son of a bitch that came around the corner. The footsteps were right next to the building. My heart pounded, adrenaline building. I jumped out from around the corner, gun pointed in the things face, only to find myself facing the barrel of another gun.

"Don't move!"

"Hey!" I yelled. I slapped my forehead and shoved the gun out of my face. "Dean put the gun down." I said. Dean sighed, relieved.

"Lauren," He said. "I was gonna shoot you." He huffed.

"Ditto." I said. He smiled.

"You are like the first chick I met that says that." He said. I started walking toward Cleo's ride.

"Well Dean you'll find out that I'm full of surprises." I turned and winked.

"Smart ass." He laughed. He jogged up next to me. "So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"The same thing you are. Cleo's been a bad girl and she's gotta go." I said.

"That's pretty much it in a nutshell." He said. I saw the entrance to the ride. "Hey, hey, hey wait a second." He said, stepping in front of me. "This could be dangerous." He said.

"And when is it not?" I asked, He shrugged.

"Okay, you got a point. But seriously, I don't want you gettin' hurt."

"Huh," I snorted. "The only one who's in danger here is you. Cleo likes pretty boys, not pretty girls. If anything I'm here to save your ass."

"Yeah save my ass." He said. We walked in silence for a moment. "Well since we're here, do you wan to do this together? I mean, I do need the back up." He said slowly. I stopped and stared at him.

"Dean Winchester are you asking me out on a date?" I asked.

"Uh," He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah I guess I am. That is..if you're interested."

"Two dates in one night." I said thoughtfully. "I guess I like the idea." I grinned, so did he. Suddenly the wind picked up sending goosebumps up my arms. The lights on all of the rides kicked on and the rides started going on their own. I jumped, as did Dean and stood closer to him.

_"You all are in my carnival now." _A voice echoed over the intercom.

"Cleo!" I yelled. "We don't want to hurt you we just want to send you to where you belong!"

_"Oh but Lauren I don't want you." _Cleo giggled. _"It's Dean I want."_

Then I felt this sensation all over me, like something was grabbing me.

"Dean." I said slowly. I grabbed his hand but it was too late. I flew backwards toward the Ferriswheel. Before I lost sight of Dean I saw him fall on his back and be dragged by an invisible assailant into Cleo's ride.

"Let me go bitch!" I heard him yell. Seconds after that I landed, hard, and blacked out.

--More soon! Time to review!!--


	4. Water Ride

--Hey sweet-hearts! Did you miss me? I know I missed you! Sexiness warning in this chapter!--

4

**Dean's POV**

I struggled against whatever was dragging me but it was no use. Cleo was twisted I knew that. And damn desperate. She was into that whole "together forever" BS. I was being pulled into this ride called Rapids, the ride where Cleo killed herself. I couldn't ignore the irony in Cleo killing herself on an Egyptian based ride.

When you first walk into this place you see a platform and a couple large round rafts. These rafts hold six to seven people and are built for durability. Once the rafts start their route downstream, the water gets worse and worse. Ramming into corners and rushing at least thirty miles an hour. It ends after about a quarter mile of water down the "river". The rafts were dormant now, the only thing in the water was a few dead leaves being pulled through the water. The ride itself took about two minutes.

I was dragged out to the middle of the platform and dropped. I fell on my back, hard. Groaning slightly I stood. The gate to the ride closed, indicating I was not getting out of here easily. I looked around for an escape route, the only one I saw was in the water, and that was the last thing I was going to do. Jumping in that water would kill anyone, and that included me. Suddenly I heard an echoing giggle around me even though I couldn't see anyone.

"Hello?" I yelled. "Come out come out whatever you are!" I said in a sing-song voice. I heard the giggle again. I turned around and saw a young woman with platinum blond hair in a cotton white dress. She was very pretty, minus the manic smile on her face.

"Hi Dean." She said shyly. "I've been waiting to meet you all day." She said. I smiled that cocky grin that always seemed to get me in trouble.

"I'll bet you have sweet-heart. And I've got to admit I feel the same way." I said, still grinning. Cleo looked confused.

"You do?" She asked hopefully. I chuckled slightly.

"Yeah. I mean I've been thinking about sending you to that big cathouse in the sky, or well, in your case, the ground, and I mean way the hell down south, all day." I said. Her face darkened.

"Now Dean," She said, walking toward me. "You and I both know that's a silly lie. I know what you want. And you know what I want." I backed up.

"Whoa there honey you gotta buy me dinner first." I said. She laughed.

"Enough games sugar." She said. I heard something rip and realized with a start it was my own shirt. I looked down at the long rip that had appeared down the middle. As I did I heard another rip and knew it was the back. The remains fell and Cleo giggled again, the sound ehoed around me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy tiger." I said quickly. "You're hot and all but I don't do ectoplasm." She scowled at me.

"Then that's just too bad for you." She said coldly. Suddenly I flew back and landed in the water. It was freezing. I didn't have a chance to try and swim before the water carried me away. I couldn't breathe. Every time my face broke the water I was shoved back under with barely a breath.

_Damn, damn, damn. I gotta get out of here. C'mon Dean, c'mon. You gotta get out of her or you'll die. Sam. Sammy..._

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

I opened my eyes to hear Cleo giggle. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head revealing a nasty lump.

"Oh, that's gonna hurt in the morning." I groaned. I could barely remember what happened...Shit, Dean. I stood and ran toward Cleo's ride. Great, I pass out and god only knows what the hell she's doing to Dean. The ride got closer and closer though it seemed to get farther away. I stopped suddenly when Dean yelled. I reached the gate in time to see Dean strike the water. "Dammit!" I knew the iron gate wouldn't budge so I ran the other direction in the rides path.

I looked around frantically in the nearly black water. "Where is he?" I whispered harshly. The water seemed empty, nothing but a dark abyss when suddenly he broke the surface of the glassy darkness. It was only for a second before he fell back under again. "Dean!" I yelled, wincing as I saw his body slam into the wall going around a corner. I ran along the side, trying to follow him as best as I could, heart pounding in my ears, thoughts racing. I cursed when I tripped and scraped my knees.

"Sonuvabitch!" I looked behind me and saw a rope, extremely strong and taught, but thin enough I could tie it. I tied it to the rail and around my waist. Then, with no more than a seconds hesitation, I jumped in the water after Dean.

The water was icy when I hit it but I had to ignore it. If I didn't, Dean was dead. I swam on, coming up for air whenever I could. Finally, out of some miracle, I caught up to him. And by some other miracle it was just as the rope caught and ran out. I wrapped an arm around his waist and gripped him as tightly as I could. I looked at his unconscious face, which was bleeding.

"That was lucky." I whispered. I wrapped my arm around the rope and pulled against the water. The task was extremely difficult, with my weight, Dean's and the pressing cold water, I only moved a few inches at a time. But never the less out of pure adrenaline I reached shore and got us both out of the icy breathtaking water.

"Dean." I said, placing my fingers on his neck to find a pulse. When I found one I sighed. "Wake up baby, c'mon wake up." I pleaded. I was about to do CPR when he coughed and spattered water over his chest. I picked up his head so he wouldn't choke. "You'll be okay."

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I think I hit every part of my body on something. I had been slammed around so much it was a wonder I didn't break anything. I remember Sam saying something about when your unconscious your bones can take a lot of abuse and you'll be okey dokey but then again Sam's weird.

I thought I was dead when I hit the wall that last time. I really did. But my eyes opened and there was Lauren, soaked, holding my head in her lap. If I wasn't so water logged I would've said something smart-assy that probably would have made her mad, if smart-assy is a word.

"Mnn," I groaned, sitting up. Or well, at least I tried to. As I did Lauren put her hand on my chest. Once again the perfect moment to have a cocky remark but I was too busy choking.

"Yeah right baby like your goin' anywhere." She said. I rolled my eyes, frustrated.

"We can't stay here." I said. "She'll be looking for whatever was supposed to be left of me. We stay here we're sitting ducks."

"Fine." She sighed. She let me sit up and she stood. She helped me stand up, much to my body's displeasure, and I staggered slightly. I was friggin' freezing but I was worried about Lauren.

"You gonna be okay?" I asked. She wasn't looking at my face, her eyes were roving up and down my chest. I smiled and snapped my fingers in front of her face. "There'll be time for that later. Right now we got a ghost to smoke." Her face turned red.

"Hey I was making sure you didn't break anything." She retaliated. I shook my head and tried to walk. My attempt was answered with my knees shaking and my head swimming. I stumbled and she caught me, both sinking down to our knees. My head on her chest and her hands holding onto my back. My heart rate sped. "You're more hurt than you're telling me aren't you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nah I'm o-AHN!" I yelled, gripping the sleeves of her jacket tightly.

"We gotta get you out of here." She whispered. Suddenly there was an echoing cackle overhead.

"You aren't taking him anywhere."

--More as soon as I can! Now you can push that pretty button and tell me how you liked it!! ; ) --


	5. First is Best

5

**Lauren's POV**

"Cleo c'mon now." I said, hugging Dean to me. She wasn't getting her undead hands on him. "We can settle this like normal people right?" I asked. The wind picked up, Cleo's fault. Goosebumps rose on Dean's body, mine as well. Dean didn't make a motion of his discomfort but I knew better. He was stubborn. I learned that then and there.

"How can we settle this like normal people when neither of us is normal?" Cleo asked. Her voice wasn't behind us, or above us, it was everywhere. I sighed.

"Well babe maybe we can work something out." I said, looking around frantically to see if I could see her. She giggled.

"Oh hon I don't think so." She said. Dean looked up.

"Hey I hate to interrupt this conversation but I'm not going anywhere with you Cleo." He said harshly. Cleo said nothing for a moment.

"Dean you and I both know you don't mean that." She said. Dean rolled his eyes. "It's her isn't it?" Cleo said, referring to Lauren.

"No, ohh." He moaned, doubling over. I gripped him tighter. "You're dead. I'm not. Sorry sweet-heart it won't work." Dean tensed and bit his lip.

"It's okay Dean." I whispered softly.

"Don't worry Dean." Cleo said. "She won't bother us for long." Suddenly she was in front of us, along with those glass bottles from the ring-toss game floating behind her. They shattered and she smiled an icy grin. The shards of glass were aimed at me. I let go of Dean and backed away, I wasn't letting him get hurt too.

"You want me? Come and get me." I said. Her smile broadened. She drew her arms back, ready to let the shards go and slice me into pieces.

"NO!" I was tackled just as the glass came at me. They flew over me and Dean, who had been the one to tackle me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said harshly. His green eyes bore into mine.

"I didn't want to you to get hurt." He said softly. I was touched. He leaned forward and his lips touched mine for the first time. It was like lightning shot through my veins. His soft, gentle lips entangling themselves in mine. There was a loud crash next to my head and we broke apart.

_Damn that bitch! _I thought savagely. Dean rolled off of me to see what the hell she threw. After he rolled he screamed, back arced. She had thrown yet another bottle, nothing but porcelain shards a few feet away from us. Cleo's eyes were filled with tears.

"So this is how you really feel?" She asked Dean. Dean's eyes were shut tight, not daring to lower his back on the ground all the way. "About her?" Dean nodded through clenched teeth. Cleo's face darkened.

"I liked you Dean." She said. "But now you'll meet the same fate as all the others." Then she was gone. I sat up and went to Dean. I rolled him over carefully to see what happened to his back.

"Dammit Dean!" I said. Tiny shining flecks decorated his back and tiny blood droplets flowed from them. When he jumped in front of me the first wave of shards hit him. A large piece of glass stuck out of his side.

"MMNNnn!" Dean cried. I caressed his back.

"Hang on Dean." I said. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and ripped it around so I had a solitary strip. "Bite down on this." I said. He complied. I ripped my shirt again and wrapped it around my fingertips. "This is gonna hurt." I said, Dean nodded.

I grabbed a shard and pulled gently. Dean's body tensed and he cried out, though it was muffled by the cloth.

One by one I pulled each shard out. I saved the big one for last. I gripped it tightly and started to pull.

"NUAH!" Dean screamed. I winced.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." I said. Dean shook his head.

"I've had worse." He said. I laughed.

"That I believe."

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I knew the glass had hit me when I jumped. I felt it slice through my back. I didn't notice it hurt until I moved. And man when I kissed her...I felt something. Something good. Something that made it the best kiss I ever had.

But this was agonizing. I was grateful she had given me the cloth to bite on. Otherwise, I would have broken my teeth. This sucked. I hated that vulnerable feeling. But I hated making her feel bad even more.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." She apologized after I screamed. I shook my head, I didn't want her to feel that way.

"I've had worse." I said, a tired smile on my face.

"That I believe." She said, laughing slightly. I rested my head on the grass.

"She'll be back."I said. Lauren nodded.

"I know. But what can we do? My gun got wet so the rock-salt's ruined. And my other guns are totaled. There's nothing we can do." I thought for a moment.

"Wait a second." I said. "Alan Micheals."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked.

"Cleo's old boyfriend. He's a security guard here." I said, ready to kick myself for not remembering sooner. I rolled over, shooting a burning pain through my back. Lauren tried to get me to roll back over but I fought against her. "I'm alright." I said.

"So he's a security guard here and Cleo never knew about it?" She asked. I nodded.

"I guess so. She's always looking for someone else, not him. Maybe if she sees him, it'll be enough to send her away." I said.

"That'd be great if we could get ahold of him." She said.

"All we need is a phone and a list of employees." I said. Her eyes lit up. She leaned forward and kissed me again, her hands holding my face.

"You're a genuis." She said.

"Now I've never been called that." I said. "Now all we have to do is get to the main office without Cleo killing us." She laughed.

"Piece of cake."

--I know I'm quick right? Review time!--


	6. They're Here

--Hey you guys!--

6

**Dean's POV**

Walking was harder than I thought it was going to be. Every time I moved my back shrieked at me to stop. But I kept going. I wasn't about to be slowed down by a few little cuts. Okay so maybe they were a lot of little cuts. They hurt like hell, but I wasn't the kind of guy who showed his feelings. But when I stumbled over a curb and Lauren caught my arm, lurching me forward and bending my back, I screamed.

"GAH! Oh, sonuvabitch!"

"Calm down. Calm down it's alright." Lauren said.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch." I said through gritted teeth. "God I swear I will if it's the last thing I effing do."

"If you keep this up it _will_ be the last thing you ever do. She hears us we're screwed, and not in the good way either." She added. I laughed, despite the white hot pain shooting through my back.

"C'mon." I said. "We gotta keep going." She draped my arm over her damp shoulder and hoisted me up. I was cold and hurt, but at least I was in good company. We started walking back toward the front, well, okay, she walked I kind've hobbled.

"They better have a first aid kit up there. Cause the last thing I want to do after this hunt is take you to the hospital." She said, voice strained.

"If I'm too heavy let me walk." I said. She shook her head.

"You can't walk right now you'll kill yourself." She retorted.

"No I won't." I said stubbornly. I wasn't so sure I was right, but hell it was worth a try.

"Fine." She said. We stopped and she slid out from under me. I braced myself for my weight. I was a little heavier than I anticipated but I stood. My back felt like it was going to burst...and I was freezing. I tried walking, and to both of our surprises I could, with agonizing pain involved. I didn't let it show and I kept going.

"Are you comin' or what?" I asked. She nodded, in slight disbelief. She followed me.

I could already see the main office, it made me walk faster, though my body screeched at me not to. I wanted more than ever to just sit down. Or stop walking. I wouldn't let it show that I did. I had this thing with people knowing how I felt. It made me feel weak, and I hated that.

The wind picked up and I shivered slightly. That's another thing the main office offered. Warmth. It was going smoothly, like velvety smooth when something knocked me down. I fell on my stomach with nothing to break my fall except asphalt.

"Oh my god!" Lauren yelled. She ran over and kneeled down next to me. "I told you to let me help you." she said. I shook my head.

"No, that wasn't me." I said. "She found us." Her eyes grew and she looked up.

"Hi Dean." Cleo said darkly. "Time for you and I to have a little quality time together." Suddenly Lauren flew backwards and landed about a hundred yards away. I pushed myself up, grunting as I did so.

"Look bitch I don't know who the hell you think you are-" Before I could finish I was on the ground again, only this time, she was on top of me. I felt gashes on my back burst. "GAHHHN! YOU BITCH!" I screamed. Her fingers trailed up my chest.

"You are a lot prettier than the other guys." She said softly. I tried moving but she was usin' her supernatural mojo and I couldn't. She leaned down and firmly kissed me. I bit her lip as hard as I could.

"AHH!" She screamed and sat up, blood dripping from her mouth.

"What kind of ghost are you?" I asked. Her answer was a slap across the face. She placed her hand on a nasty purple bruise on my shoulder and pushed.

"That wasn't very nice." She mocked.

"MMnn!" I bit down on my own lip.

"You're mine now. And no one's going to save you."

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

I opened my eyes yet again with a throbbing headache. On top of that it was raining. I looked around and saw no one. No Dean. No Cleo.

"DEAN!" I yelled. "DEAN! C'MON BABY TALK TO ME!" I looked around. "Dean PLEASE!" This time I got a grunt in response. I turned and saw Dean lying in the grass a few yards away. I ran over and bent down next to him.

"Mnnn." He moaned. His face was cut and bruised. His chest was covered with thin red slashes that trickled down into the wet grass, mixing with rain water as it did so. I pushed on different bruises to see if anything was broken. Thank god there wasn't. His eyes fluttered open and he tried to sit up. I pushed him back down lightly.

"Oh no no no. Not this time baby." I said.

"I'm alright." He slurred. "Let's just get to the office okay?" I rolled my eyes.

"I told you I don't like macho fasods." I said. He shrugged and sat up, flexing his jaw to hide his pain.

"Les jus go m'kay?" He said. I sighed and helped him up. We were only a few meters away from the building. He walked by himself but still needed to rest on me when his legs gave out.

We finally reached it. I opened the door after I busted the lock and let him go in first. He had been leaning on the wall, expression blank. We both were re-soaked and cold. I fumbled in the dark for a lightswitch. I found one and flicked it on. I looked around and saw a desk a few chairs and a couch. Dean walked over to it and collapsed, a pained expression on his face, eyes closed.

"Dean?" I said. No answer. _He's asleep._ I told my self. I saw this as an opportune moment. I went over to him and looked at his wounds in the light. He was more hurt than I thought. Not like life-threatening but hurt. I touched a bruise on his shoulder that was nearly black now as gently as I could.

"OHHN!" A pain-soaked scream fell over Dean's lips. His eyes opened and he looked at me almost...ashamed.

"Dean I'm telling you here and now. If you can't at least show me how you feel or feel like you have to hide pain from me then this is not going to work." I said. He looked down. Then he tensed, back arced.

"GAHHHAA!" He screamed.

"Shh, it's okay." I soothed. "It'll be okay." I put my hand under his back as he came back down. Once I did I felt his forehead. "No fever." I sighed.

"Ahss..." He hissed quietly. I softly grazed my hand over his cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me you were this hurt?" I asked. He didn't answer. Somehow he had fallen asleep again. I looked around and saw a blanket lying at the end of the couch. I grabbed it and laid it over his gently trembling body.

"I'll get us out of here." I said. I rubbed his cheek again and he sighed, leaning into my caress. I smiled. He really was handsome.

BANG! The door shook. BANG! I glanced out the small window.

"I know you're in there Dean!"

--More soon, promise!!--


	7. Fun

--HI!--

7

**Dean's POV**

"I know you're in there Dean!" Cleo yelled.

"Aw, sonuvabitch!" I groaned, opening my eyes. I didn't remember falling asleep but apparently I did. A thin blue blanket had been draped over me. I wasn't cold anymore. I still felt bad about the whole screaming thing. But hey, isn't everyone entitled to a moment of weakness? I looked around. Lauren was leaning against the door, stopping Cleo from getting in. Her eyes were wide and a sheen of sweat had appeared on her face.

"What the hell did you do to piss her off Dean?" Lauren yelled over the noise. I stood up, trying to ignore the pain thudding it's way through my body.

"I bit her!" I yelled. She looked at me like she wanted to hit me and laugh at the same time. I shook my head. "Yeah yeah I know how it sounds!" I looked around.

_Salt salt salt salt I need salt! _I thought frantically. I wrenched open a large metal cabinet and looked up and down the shelves. I saw a bag on the bottom that said "Ice Melt." I grabbed the bag, tore it open and dumped some in a straight line under Lauren's feet. She stepped toward me. The noise from the door stopped. I had felt the cuts on my back split again and bit my lip. Warm blood trickled down my back.

"Geez." She said, out of breath. I walked over to the window and poured salt down the sill. "Dean, baby you're bleeding." She said. I turned back around, a half-smile on my face.

"Yeah I know." I said. She sighed, obviously frustrated with me.

"Sit down dumbass." She said, putting her hands on my shoulders and pushing me back down to the couch. "You're gonna kill yourself one of these days bein' so stupid." I half-shrugged. She looked down at the salt bag and laughed.

"Who keeps a bag of 'Ice Melt' in their office in the middle of Summer?" She asked.

"A smart g-uy." I winced. She gave me a worried glance and rifled through the cabinet.

"Or a lazy one." She said. I smiled.

"Very very true." I said.

"Eureka!" She said, then laughed at what she said. I giggled too. She pulled out the First Aid kit and walked back over to me. "Alright hold still." She said, dabbing an alcohol swab on my bleeding arm.

"Mmm." I smiled bitterly at her.

"Don't blame me. I didn't do it." She said. "And, not that I was hoping for the worst but, I thought she was going to kill you. What stopped her?" I shrugged.

"She was using my chest as a scratching post when it started raining. And after mm, maybe ten minutes she looked sideways in this puddle and freaked out. Jumped right off me and disappeared." Lauren was silent for a moment.

"Maybe she's scared of her own reflection. I mean, look at her. There is no doubt she would be vain." She said.

"She's not like any ghost I've seen." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked, putting a bandage on my back.

"Ss," I hissed. "I mean ghosts don't bleed. She kissed me, I bit her, she bled. It was weird."

"Well she is old. If she figured out how to control an entire amusement park she can find some way to bleed. Maybe she's trying to make herself more alive for the men she wants to get with." Lauren said.

"Point." I said. "So what were you saying about that reflection thingy?"

"Thingy?" She asked, trying not to laugh as she dabbed the alcohol swab on my back.

"Shut up." I smirked. "Anyway..."

"Every ghost has their weakness." She began. "Maybe seeing her pretty undead face makes her run." She said. I laughed.

"Like the Blood Countess?" I chuckled, making a movie reference.

"The 'Stay Alive' Blood Countess Elizabeth Bathory, that one?" She giggled.

"Dude, you're officially awesome." I said. Sam _never _got my movie jokes. I mean ever, so when she got it, I grinned broadly. "I have never met a girl who's seen that movie."

"I don't know why, it was kick-ass." She said. "But on a serious note I think I know how to get rid of this spectral bitch." She said. I was interested. New ways of killing ghosties and baddies always did.

"How?" I asked.

"Funhouse." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Now in this time of crisis is fun really the thing you should be thinking about right now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha. No, funhouses have tons of mirrors. We get her in there and it'll probably kill her." She said.

"Or us." I reminded.

"Well, some risks are worth it." She said.

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel better." I rolled my eyes.

"Just trust me Dean." She said. I looked into her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. I did trust her.

"Alright. Yeah I'll trust you." I said. She smiled, a beautiful shy smile.

"Then lets boogie." She said. I laughed again.

--I should get more soon guys!--


	8. Nothing But Vision

--Hey guys! I got more! : ) --

8

**Lauren's POV**

Getting to the funhouse was going to be the hard part. I'm sure she's waiting for us outside for me and Dean to come out. But I had a back-up plan. When I was digging through the cabinet I found a mirror. Not very big but big enough. I didn't know if she could break them or not, either way it would buy us some time. How much though would vary.

And then there was Dean. He was still hurt, no matter what he said. I was learning not to listen to him when it came to his well being. I have no idea how his brother puts up with him, or if Sam even really noticed. I don't know I only met the guy once. But I liked Dean. I mean I _really _like him. As crazy as this night has been I didn't want it to end. If that sounds too weird I'm sorry. He was funny, really friggin hot, and sweet. Well he had his sweet moments. And he saved my life. I don't usually fall for the hero types but I guess he's the exception. I don't know what had gotten into me. Every time he got close my heart pounded.

But right now I had to focus. Kill Cleo, the wicked bitch of the west, then focus on my feelings for Dean, if that's what you want to call it. Anyway we were ready to get out of there, mirror and all.

"I'm hanging on to you." I said absently.

"What?" Dean said, a cocky grin on his face, pointing out the innuendo I had just said. I laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha." I said. "Wow we are the mature one aren't we? I mean when you're walking you're not doing it by yourself. I'm gonna help you and I want to hear it!" I yelled over his protest. "Until I can make sure you are truly without a doubt okay you aren't doing a damn thing."

"I can walk just fine." He defended. I walked over to him and took another look at his back.

"Okay," I said. "Walk from here to the other side of the room without stopping, no leaning on stuff either." I was trying to prove him wrong, to make a point he was stubborn and would only get hurt because of it. His cocky smirk stayed. And he took a step forward. He was about halfway through the room when he started to slow, his back tense. I could see what would happen, predicting he would fall. I ran quick, watching his legs give out from under him as if in slow motion. I caught him and braced myself for his weight.

"Dammit..." He groaned. His body was tense and he was starting to sweat. He had one hand on the desk and one arm around me.

"That's what you get for bein' stupid." I said. "Now I've proved my point and I'm helping you get to the funhouse whether you want me to or not." I let him go and he completely supported himself. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He said. Suddenly I felt strange, lightheaded. My head started to ache. The room spn around me, I was nauseous. And I was about to have a vision. I backed up onto the couch.

"Dean," I said. "I'm about to pass out, I'll wake up in a few minutes." I said. The room was getting dark and I was slipping further and further into the darkness.

"What are you-" Dean said but I didn't hear the end of the sentence.

* * *

The purple lights flashed, smoke filled the room. Mirrors everywhere. Cleo's laugh echoed around me. Dean was beside me, his arm around my shoulders as I helped him walk down the halls. Suddenly he flew forward and knocked me down

"_Lauren!"_ Dean yelled. It was far off, a distant echo. _"Please! Someone help me!"_I could see Dean in the mirrors, eyes wide and terrified. Blood flowed from his lips. He was pinned against a wall, screaming. I ran down the hall, trying to figure out which Dean was the real one.

_"Dean!" _My own voice sounded like an echo.

_"Please she's gonna kill me! Help me please!" _He begged. I watched his bandages ripped and blood spilled out.

_"Dean!" _Abruptly his head hung limp, eyes closed, blood pooling underneath him. He was all around me. Everywhere. _"NO!"_

**Dean's POV**

"Lauren! Lauren!" I yelled. She had collapsed on the couch a few minutes ago. Now she was screaming my name. I had her in my arms, shaking her, trying to get her to wake up. "Lauren! What the hell's goin on? Lauren please answer me!" Sweat dripped down her face. Her eyes flew open and she looked up at me. "What the hell was that?" I asked. She didn't answer me, she hugged me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed tight. "Lauren what's wrong?"

"I, I need to tell you something." She said, letting go.

"Oh, you're not a dude are you?" I asked. She laughed and shook her head.

"No, I have these, uh, visions-"

"Oh!" I said, relieved. "My brother has the same ones. He gets these really bad headaches and sees people's license plates and all kinds of crap." She shook her head.

"No, mine aren't like that." She said. "I only see pain, suffering, and most of the time they're about someone I care about or know...And I just saw you die." My brows raised.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were going inside that place, Cleo laughed, you bolted down the hall of mirrors, I fell. I couldn't find you. She killed you."

"Well this isn't the first time this has happened." I said. "We'll just have to be careful." She looked at her hands. "Hey," I said, lifting her chin. "We have an advantage this time. You literally saw it coming." I smiled.

--More later darlings! Oh, and for those of you who read "Bundle Of Hell" I said I was making a sequel and I'm a woman of my word! It's called: Bundle Of Hell II: Rose's Comeback. But for now why don't you review this story!--


	9. Coming True

9

**Lauren's POV**

Okay Dean took the vision thing eerily well. But I guess if little brother had the same issue then he'd be used to it. I was a little weirded out that he seemed so calm, most guys I tell call me a freak and run away. Another score for Dean where others have failed I guess. I don't know why I hugged him, probably because I was traumatized because I saw someone die and he was the only person there.

Aw who am I kidding? I hugged him because I saw _him _die and I cared about him. I didn't want that to happen. And I guess I sort of hugged him for my own selfish benefits. I mean COME ON! He is so friggin warm. He smells amazing, and his biceps are like as big around as me. Tell me if you had the chance to hug that you wouldn't? If you wouldn't your on some serious crack.

Anyway, we decided to set up a distraction and make _sure _we get to the funhouse before Cleo did.

"I just wanna make sure we do this right." I said. Dean shook his head.

"Ah, don't worry. We gotta beat this bitch at her own game. And I'm kind've lookin forward to makin her look like an idiot." He smirked. "If this works." He added.

"Don't say if." I said. "Whenever you say if something bad always happens." He nodded.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Now, let's go smoke that bitch." I said.

"Do you got everything?" He asked. I held up the firecrackers and grinned.

"I think so." I laughed.

"Then let's blow this pop stand."

I set the firecrackers outside the the office against the back wall. They were set in an automatic starter, all I had to do was push a button and_ zip _off they'd go. Thank god the rain stopped huh? I went back inside and smiled at Dean.

"Thundercats are go." I grinned. He laughed, doubling over and holding his ribs. "What the hell's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Oh, oh my god. That was so friggin lame." He laughed.

"Stop actin like a ten year old and let's go." I said. I walked over to him and slung his arm over my shoulder. He groaned, I rolled my eyes. "Stubborn jackass." I mumbled.

"Till the day I die." He said. I opened the door and stepped outside. The funhouse was a five minute walk from the main office. Considering I had to carry myself and half of Dean's weight, it would probably take us ten. Every time we took a step Dean tensed and flexed his jaw.

"Are you alright?" I kept asking. Each time I did he nodded, I rolled my eyes. "Effing liar." He nodded again. "You know honesty is the best policy." He shrugged.

"I'm not one to blab how I feel." He said.

"Maybe you should start. If you're hurt you don't need to bottle it up just cause you're a guy." I said. "Hiding stuff like that's a major turn off, at least for me."

"So what, you like the sensitive guys?" He asked. "I ain't no damn pansy and I never will be." I shook my head.

"I didn't say sensitive. It's a trust thing. I guess what I'm trying to tell you, for future reference, is you need to trust someone enough to where you can tell them how you feel. You can't be the strong one for everyone else all the time, no one can. And stop bottling everything up. It'll kill you if you do." I said.

"I think I get what you're sayin'." He said. "So like right now..."

"Right now I know that every move you make hurts like hell and you're bein' Mr. Macho about it." I said bluntly.

"And you don't like that?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I don't see a point to it."

"Alright," He sighed. We took another step.

"Just be honest, seriously."

"Ahn." He winced. We walked a little further. "Ohnsss."

_And for the first time in my life I made a breakthrough with someone._

* * *

**Dean's POV**

Why the hell am I acting like this? This isn't what I do. She's right. I'm the one in a situation who worries about you and keeps the attention off of me. But something about what she said, and how she was made me act different. I didn't have to hide anything from her. She wanted to help me and knew that the way I act is unnecessary with her. It was a relieved frankly. I couldn't be this way with Sam I'd just give him more to worry about than he needed. And Dad, huh. Like I could ever tell Dad anything besides what thing it is we're hunting.

"Gah!." I grunted, a wave of pain spiking to my ribs. "Dammit."

"It's alright." Lauren said. She pulled a remote out of her pocket and pushed a button.

"Burn baby burn." She said. The fireworks rocketed from their place and into the sky. We stood still for a moment, making sure Cleo arrived at her mark. All we heard was silence for a moment.

"Now Dean I thought you'd be smarter than that." She said. I smiled. A few moments later. "AHHH!"

"Eat sulfur bitch." Lauren laughed. We looked ahead toward the funhouse. It was maybe a hundred yards away. It seemed like a mile to me. We got inside and I had to stop myself from laughing. The room was black lighted and neon specks covered the floor. Smoke billowed around us and there were mirrors. Everywhere. And I mean everywhere. There was a line of mirrors going down each side, showing a never ending reflection of itself.

"This isn't weird." I said. Lauren giggled.

"Dean!" Cleo's voice said in a sing-song voice. "Where are you?" Her voice was outside but not far off. "Oh," Her voice said. "There you are." Suddenly I felt this pull behind my stomach jerking me away from Lauren. She held me fast but it was no use. I flew down the hallway and rammed against a mirror. My reflection was everywhere. I was lifted above the ground and couldn't move. "I told you you're mine." She said. Cleo was still outside but was controlling me from there.

My head flew back and blood ruptured in my mouth. My insides were on fire and felt like they were tearing.

"Lauren!" I screamed. "Please someone help me!" I felt the skin on my arm start to tear. "OHHUHN!"

"Dean!" Lauren yelled. I could see her running dow the hall toward me.

"Please she's gonna kill me! Help me please!" I begged. Lauren ran faster, she was close. Cleo laughed and I felt my bandages tear, then the skin on my chest. Slowly, and painfully. A bloodcurdling scream fell over my lips.

"Dean!" Lauren shrieked. My strength was leaving me, my vision turning into a blackening muddled mess.

"Lauren." I whispered, then fell into the welcoming darkness.

--Uh-oh!--


	10. History

--Like I'd leave you guys hanging. You know I love you! : ) --

10

**Lauren's POV**

No, no this didn't happen, it didn't happen. Please tell me it didn't happen! I saw Dean fall from the mirror he ws on, I was pissed when he was only a few feet in front of me.

"Dean!" I yelled, running toward him. I bent down next to him and lifted him into my arms. "Dean please wake up!" I begged. I felt his neck for a pulse and sighed, relieved. "You really are stubborn huh?" I whispered. He was drenched in blood, mostly pouring from his torso. His breaths were quick and shallow, I needed to get him to a hospital, fast.

"I told you you'd end up like the rest Dean." Cleo's voice echoed. That cowardly bitch was still outside. I laid Dean down and stood. This was it. No more bull-shit. I'm ending this now. She wants to act pissed I'll give her something to be pissed about.

"I'm not gonna leave you Dean, I just gotta do something." I said. "Hey you ectoplasmic whore!" I yelled. "Come here I gotta tell you something." Cleo laughed.

"Like I'd come in there. You probably got a nice little trap set up for me don't cha?" She asked. I scowled.

"Now let's be serious here I _really _need to tell you something." I said, she was past pissing me off. I was infuriated at this bitch.

"Aw is Lauren mad that I killed your boyfriend?" She said in a mock-sweet voice.

"Oh you didn't kill my boyfriend. But you and I shared the same boyfriend at one time." I grinned maliciously. Cleo's laugh stopped.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked darkly. My grin remained.

"Dean's not my boyfriend, Alan is." I said this knowing it would get a rise out of her, and that I might get killed in the process. To my satisfaction she appeared at the door, her blonde hair floating around her, her head bent and her eyes shadowed. "That's right bitch," I said. "Your Alan's mine now." She shot forward and I flew back against a mirror, shattering it in the process.

"You bitch!" Cleo screamed. "You digusting bitch!" I sat up, my back bruised and bleeding. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey stupid," I said. Her eyes were fiery and wild, her hair blew around her and she was hovering a few feet above the ground. "Do me a favor and look around." I grinned. She turned her head side to side, her face growing more horrified as she did so. "Gotcha." I said.

"No," Cleo said quietly, bcking away from me. "NO!" She shrieked. She threw her head back and a soft glow ruptured from her mouth, growing brighter and brighter until it consumed her whole body. There was agust of wind and she was gone. The lights went off in the funhouse and I heard the other rides turn off as well. The dawn light shone through the door so I could still see. I started moving back toward Dean.

Suddenly he gasped and sat up. I jumped back. He looked at me, then down at himself. He ripped the bandages off of his torso. The cuts were gone, the bruises, gone, even his back was clear.

"Dude," He said, a smile on his face. "I am friggin Superman." I laughed. I looked at my own back, hoping my wounds would have dissapeared as well. If only I was that lucky. It wasn't bad, just a bruise and a few little cuts, but it was enough for Dean to notice. "Are you okay?" He asked, coming over to where I was.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'll live." He smiled, I smiled too. He leaned forward, placing his hand on my neck and pulling me to him. I wrapped an arm around him, running my hand over his neck and into his hair. His soft lips as gentle as I remember oh so very well. I ran my hand down his back, sending goosebumps up his body. We broke apart what seemed like mere seconds later and he grinned at me. "What exactly was that for?" I asked, a laugh in my throat.

"That was the Winchester way of saying thank you." He said.

"Remind me not to do your brother any favors." I giggled. He laughed. "So," I said slyly. "What's the Winchester way of saying thank you very much?" He smiled at me, a smile that had _so _many innuendos and was _such _a major turn on I about went nuts.

"Do you really wanna know?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"Not on the second date babe." I said. He shrugged.

"I'm patient." He said.

"I bet you are." I nodded. His grin broadened.

"I got an idea, how about we get the flock out of here?" He said.

"I think that's the best idea you've had all day."

* * *

**Dean's POV**

We walked out of the park a few minutes later. I could feel her eyes on me, I glanced over my shoulder and saw her staring at my bare back, her eyes wide. I shook my head and laughed.

"Sorry." I heard her say.

"Don't be." I said. "It's not your fault I'm sexy as hell."

"Yeah ha ha ha." She said. I laughed.

"Tell me you weren't just checkin' me out." I said. She grunted.

"Well...you know what...fine! Guilty!" She said, throwing her arms up in the air. I laughed, considering myself triumphant.

"So where are you goin after this?" She asked.

"Atlanta." I said. She nodded.

"I've never been to Atlanta." She said.

"Well if you aren't doing anything important then...I don't know maybe..." I began. She turned.

"Are you asking me to come with you?" She asked, a grin on her face. My face turned red.

"Maybe. I mean...maybe if you want to..." I shrugged. She ran up to me, wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. WE broke apart seconds later and she stepped back. "I'll take that as a yes." I grinned. She laughed.

"You tell me where you're staying and I'll be there." She said, smiling.

Minutes later we where in our cars. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I just asked a girl, a girl I liked and who liked me back, to come hunting with me and my little brother. Wow, how romantic am I? Anyway I know Sam won't mind. I'll have something else to concentrate on and I'll lay off of him. Besides I'll be, cough, cough, busy. This was weird, real weird. But hey I liked weird.

And the rest, is history.

**END**

--Thank you to everyone who read and loved, this isn't possible without you. I got another fic coming inspired by my dear friend darksupernatural called: "The True Price of Loving" (lois-singer don't worry I'm keeping what I told you in the fic.) God Bless and I love you all!! ; ) Oh, yeah feedback on my ending would be fabntastic!--


End file.
